Fate's Unfortunate Son
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: The three kingdoms have been separated for far longer than most can remember. Ichigo is in search for a long lost friend. Ogichi Shirosaki is the illegitimate son of the King of the Avion people, but has a secret that can kill him. The two meet again after many years and Ichigo decides to save his friend from his fate...but can they change the wheel of fate? Happy b-day Ichigo !
1. Prologue

Happy b-day Ichigo~! For his birthday I shall start something new! It's gonna be awesome! Or at least I hope so...I dunno I feel like I'm losing my touch...am I? Be honest pwease! Anyways, here starts a new fic! This was inspired by Oasis written by swirls-and-curls kun!

* * *

Prologue

In the beginning, the three kingdoms weren't divided. All manner of people lived together in peace. But when the good king died, the leaders of each race grew jealous and war broke out, causing the death of thousands of innocents. It was then that Namara, the Goddess of Life and Death, came down to the warring races and demanded that they cease their struggles. She then lifted one kingdom high into the sky, creating Skyeavia, and sent one race, the Avions, to live above. She then erected walls around the human cities and lands, creating Seireitei. The jungles surrounding the human lands, full of shape shifting beings, was known as Hueco Mundo.

However, there was a price for the peace the goddess gave. She demanded a sacrifice once every 21 years. A child would be born of all races, and once the child reached adulthood, they were to be brought to her altar in the mountains, the only neutral territory, and sacrificed in her name. However, she announced that one day, a child would be born to end the hatred between the races, defying fate.

But that story did not begin until 500,000 years later...

* * *

"Don't worry Mama! I'm not gonna go outside the wall!" A small boy with bright orange hair called and waved as he ran outside to play.

"Kurosaki Ichigo you better be home by sundown!" A kind woman with auburn hair called back as the small child ran down the dry dirt road. He waited until he was far enough away when he ran against the large, ancient brick wall that hid the vast jungle behind it. He crept along the wall slowly until he found a small hole, only big enough for his young body to squeeze through. He slid between the aged stone and giggled, running into the jungle.

As he ran, he was greeted by a beautiful phoenix, whom flew down and perched on his shoulder. "Why are you here again human?"

"Oh! Hello Sol!" Ichigo beamed, petting the bird. "How's your day?" He asked.

"Fair enough." The bird bowed his head, firey feathers trembling. "I feel a change in the winds."

"Change?" He looked up and saw something fall from the sky, crashing nearby. "C'mon Sol! What was _that_?!"

"It fell from up high...could it be an Avion?" Ichigo rushed through the branches, popping up in a small clearing. He inched closer and saw a small crater. As he did, he saw a young boy, around his age with black feathered wings, sitting up and crying. "He _is_ Avion..." Sol whispered. "Black wings are very rare..."

"Really?" Ichigo rushed over and the boy backed away, gold on black eyes wide and scared. "Shh...don't be scared. My name's Ichigo. Yours?"

"..." The white boy peaked from behind his wings and looked at the human. "I...Ichigo?"

"That's me. What's your name?" Ichigo asked again.

"_Anigu ma aan aad fahamto_." Ichigo cocked his head and pointed to himself.

"I'm Ichigo." He then gestured to the boy. "You?"

"Ichigo?" He pointed to Ichigo and then himself. "Sh...Shiro."

"He's speaking Avion. But it seems he is learning human slowly." Sol said. Shiro stared at the bird with wide eyes and smiled. Sol bowed his head. "I do believe he is royalty."

"Really?! You a prince Shiro?" Ichigo asked. Sol turned and made a small noise and Shiro nodded small.

"Y...yes." He whispered. "_Amiir aan_."

"Cool!" He wanted to take Shiro to the village, but he knew about the war from ages ago. "Sol can you watch him? I need to go home for today..." He whimpered.

"I will, do not fear." Sol floated next to Shiro and rubbed against him. "His wings are damaged."

"We'll get him good as new!" Ichigo then waved and left his new friend for the night.

* * *

Two months later had Ichigo teaching Shiro some more of his language. "Your language is so sweet!"

"It...it is isn't it?" Shiro said slowly, his voice heavy with accent. "I like yours as well."

"Really? I find it kinda boring..." Ichigo huffed. "Sol is one of my only friends." He said when Sol flew in.

"And...me?"

"You're my best friend!" Ichigo beamed, holding a pinky out. "Pinky promise!" Shiro locked his finger and smiled.

_"Ballankii Pinky_." He nodded and smiled, hugging Ichigo. He then reached over and gave Ichigo a crudely made necklace with one shiny black feather. "For you."

"Me? Isn't this from your wing?" Ichigo asked, holding it carefully.

"Yes. In my culture, giving a feather is a sign of trust...and a promise to be bound forever." He explained. "I...would like to be your friend forever."

"Really?"

"Yes. It is _Baal Soul Promise_...the Feather Soul Promise." Shiro explained and smiled.

"Then it's a promise." Ichigo beamed. He heard his mother calling and he got up. He was surprised to find her in the clearing, staring at Shiro.

"...So that's why you come here." She said kindly. She walked over as Shiro hid behind Ichigo, shaking. "It's all right. I'm Ichigo's mother."

"_Hooyada_?" Shiro whispered. She nodded and Shiro reached out to touch her hand when a screech sounded and she shoved the small boy aside, only to have her body torn by huge claws. Shiro looked, stunned as Ichigo wailed. His eyes slitted and he arched his back, hissing as his body morphed into that of a thin dragon.

"Shape shifter...? But you're-" Ichigo didn't get to answer as Shiro lunged into the woods, attacking the beast that had killed Ichigo's mother.

* * *

Ichigo never saw Shiro again after that. The patch in the wall was resealed and his mother mourned. He kept the feather necklace, but over time began to believe that Shiro had killed her. However, he never gave up hope on finding his unique friend. He searched and searched for him, but never found him.

This story starts 13 years after her death...near Ichigo's 21st birthday.

* * *

Prologue end

So~? What y'all think? Shiro was speaking Somali by the way.

Somali translations!

_Anigu ma aan aad fahamto_- I don't understand your question.

_Amiir aan_- I'm a prince

_Ballankii Pinky_- pinky promise

_Baal Soul Promise_- Feather Soul Promise

_Hooyada_- Mother


	2. Chapter 1

Okie dokie it is now time for the very first chappie~! :D

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ichigo, we need more fish!" Ichigo turned around and smiled at his little sister, Yuzu, cooking away in their small kitchen. "Karin is getting corn but I need fish..."

"Ok." He chuckled, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. "Keep the door locked understood?"

"Yes big brother!" She giggled and Ichigo grabbed a bag and walked outside. He took in a deep breath of crisp evening air as he headed to the lake. His small home town had not changed much, but there were more people from the city than usual lately. _That's right...its this year isn't it?_ He thought. It was almost time for the sacrifice to happen, and restore Balance that separates the three worlds. _It doesn't happen every year, so perhaps there will be a festival I can take the girls too!_ He smiled at the thought. As he walked, he looked up to see something fall to the earth just outside of the wall. "No...no way..." He blinked and looked around, walking closer to the wall. He gasped when he saw another crack, big enough for him to slip through.

"Hey what are you doing?!" He turned to see a soldier rush after him and he went through the crack without thinking, running into the forest. He ran until he was short of breath.

"Sh...shit...that was close..." He coughed. He looked around and shivered a bit. "The forest's...different than I remember...darker...colder..." Ichigo peered around nervously and yelped when someone tapped his shoulder.

"I-Ichigo?!" Ichigo turned to see a tall, pale male standing behind him, gold on black eyes wide with shock and white hair reaching down to his waist. He had large, beautiful black feathered wings folded behind him and he was smiling. "It's...it's really you..."

"Wh...who are you?" Ichigo asked, blinking and staring at the man. "W-wait...white hair...black wings..."

"Do you not remember me? I gave you one of my feathers...we met here in the forest."

"No...no way...Shiro?" The pale being nodded and Ichigo felt confusion and anger boiling inside him. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Shiro seemed taken aback by the sudden animosity and frowned.

"I...I need some help. Please _saaxiibkay_." He said. "I will explain all I swear it...and...apologize, for leaving you here." Ichigo sighed and scratched his neck.

"Very well. Stay here until nightfall. My house will be lit tonight and I will stay outside on the back ok?" Shiro nodded and Ichigo started walking away when a cool, gentle hand grabbed his arm.

"Take this." Shiro gave Ichigo a small talisman. "The guardsmen following you, upon seeing this will have the last ten minutes erased from his memory. It only works once alright?" Ichigo nodded and Shiro let go. Ichigo turned to his old friend and scowled.

_Why should I help him? He's caused me nothing but pain and strife since we first met!_ He thought as he left, using the talisman and blocking the crack. _He owes _me_, if you ask me but..._He gripped the feathered necklace around his neck. _He gave me something for that...fine. I'll listen, but if his reason is no good he leaves! I will not have him putting my sisters in danger!_

* * *

After supper Ichigo had tucked his sisters into bed and was sitting outside, sipping on some fresh tea his sister had managed to make. He looked up to see Shiro land in the soft grass in front of him. "So explain."

"You sound so much colder than you used to be Ichigo."

"Time changes people...so does hardship and famine." Ichigo retorted. "Now tell me."

"Very well...as you know, I am an Avion." Shiro started. "But I am more. My real name is Shirosaki Zangetsu Ogichi...fifth son of the King of Skyeavia." He bowed and his wings folded into his back, disappearing underneath the ragged, tan shirt he wore. "I am also indebted to you for having helped me so many years ago, and I will repay what I owe."

"Y-you're...a prince? Then why the hell didn't the King send for soldiers to find you?" He saw Shiro flinch and sighed.

"I am more or less...illegitimate. My mother gave birth to me only to die three years later from complications of my birth." He explained. "However...my _hooyada_ was a simple maid in the castle, but my father would never admit who she was...all I really remember was that she loved me very much." Ichigo felt his heart go out to him a little.

_He lost his mother way before me...was probably blamed for it too..._

"My brother's have never been kind to me, given my heritage. But I still prayed we would all get along...that was until they took things too far. As you know, the Sacrifice will be 21, and during the child's time growing up, holes appear in the barrier above that keeps Skyeavia invisible to those below and prevents it from falling. They decided one day to test my flight skills and shoved me off the edge. But instead of flying, for my wings were still small, and the barrier bouncing me back...I fell through a hole."

"That was when we met. But when your mother was killed, I discovered in that short moment that I was also a shape-shifter, and shifted into the dragon you saw. I lunged after the beast and killed it, but soldiers from my home came and took me away."

"So basically...you're a half breed?"

"Crude, but no. I then learned that I could make my wings disappear...making me appear human. I have qualities of all three races...I assume you know what that means." Ichigo scowled before his eyes widened in shock.

"You...you're the Sacrifice?!" Ichigo gasped as Shiro frowned and nodded slowly. "Great! So you fell again?"

"No...I escaped." He said. "I don't want to die-"

"You'd rather everyone else die instead?!" Ichigo snapped.

"No! I do not want this, that's why I've come...I want to appeal to Namara, but I can't access the mountains from home." He explained. "So I came to the one place I felt I could get help...please help me get there Ichigo...I will pay you whatever you want-"

"I don't want your fucking money." Ichigo sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'll get you there, but then you're on your own. I have sisters, and I don't want them alone any longer than necessary...this world is just too dangerous." Shiro nodded in understanding, walking up next to him. "You may sleep on the couch for now ok?" Shiro grabbed his shoulder and pulled Ichigo into a hug. "What are you-"

"I am sorry...for the death of your mother...for what I am putting you through..." He sighed quietly, his body shaking in small sobs. "I'm scared...to be honest, I don't wanna die because...I want to find someone who actually cares about me." Ichigo frowned at that.

_How long has he been outcasted? Been alone?_ Ichigo sighed and hugged back, tears in his own eyes. "...I'm sorry too. I guess...after spilling your life's story I should be a bit more fair. I just...it's been hard ok? Dad died and left me with the girls and little money..."

"If it helps, when we appease Namara, you can work and live in my home." Shiro offered. Ichigo was going to refuse, but when golden eyes looked at him hopefully, he found he couldn't say no.

""F-fine...but that's _if_ we succeed."

"We will...I believe we will." Shiro nodded, a firm expression on his face. "I will see you in the morning. _H__abeen wanaagsan_ Ichigo." He walked inside quietly and Ichigo rubbed his forehead.

_What have I agreed to?_

* * *

Chapter 1 end

Well now their goal is set hmm? Sorry Ichi's a bit of a dick, but he'll mellow out some!

Somali translations!

_saaxiibkay_- My friend

_habeen wanaagsan- _Good night


End file.
